


Trees, Teasing and Tensions Arise

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: George and Hermione argue over which tree to buy for Christmas. AU!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Trees, Teasing and Tensions Arise

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione/George  
> Prompt: OTP argues over buying a Christmas tree

As he stared at the thin, snow-flecked tree in front of him, George shook his head and said, “No, Hermione, we’re not getting that scraggly little thing. We need to decorate a healthy tree — not the weak one.”

“Just because it’s not as strong as the one you chose, that doesn’t mean it’s not as good. And besides, my tree deserves some love, too,” Hermione argued, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly.

“Granger, we can’t get your tree — it’s too small and weak! Do you want to break its little branches by hanging the decorations on it?”

“No, but I feel bad for it,” Hermione mumbled, staring at the short tree with thin branches and odd-coloured leaves. It wasn’t a tree most people -- okay, anyone -- would like to take home with them. “It should have a home, too, don’t you think?”

George groaned, aware that she wouldn’t stop pestering him until he felt guilty enough to buy the little tree. It was a trait he both loved and hated about her. He shook his head again and said, “I understand you believe it deserves a home, too, but it’s not coming home with  _ us _ . Okay? I refuse to buy it.”

“You  _ refuse _ to buy it? Well, I  _ refuse _ to sleep with you until you do! So, there!” Hermione scowled up at him pointedly, and George rolled his eyes.

He shrugged and said, “Fine, don’t sleep with me. It’s not like I care or anything.”

Hermione gawked at him as he pivoted and walked off towards the large tree he had chosen earlier that evening. Did he just agree she didn’t have to sleep with him? Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. She scowled as she jogged after him, ready to give a piece of her mind. “Now, listen to me, George Fabian Weasley! I swear I won’t sleep with you if you don’t buy that tree I chose!”

“I hear you, Hermione Jean Granger,” George taunted her, smirking over his shoulder. “And I said that it’s fine if you don’t want to sleep with me.”

“B-But you…  _ George _ ! Why aren’t you… Are you really going to sleep with someone else?” Her tone was low all of a sudden, and George turned to look at her.

“I can sleep on my own, love,” he teased, grinning at her. “I’m not a baby.”

“George!” Hermione squawked in indignation as he began to laugh heartily. “You scared me! I thought—”

“Babe, I’m not going to cheat on you. Ever. You said you wouldn’t  _ sleep _ with me, so I said that it was fine. We can do other things in bed instead.” Hermione slapped his arm, blushing at his insinuation. “What? You  _ like _ it when we do different things!”

“Yes, but there’s no need to say it so loudly, is there?”

“I’m proud of the things we do in bed, Granger,” George said loudly, and an old couple tittered as they walked by, causing Hermione to cover her face with her scarf. “I’m especially proud of the things we  _ eat  _ in bed.”

“George!” Hermione cried, her face redder than a beet. “Stop talking!”

“The chocolate pudding you made for us last week? Oh, that was so good! And the noodles we ate while watching that move-ee thing? Those were amazing, weren’t they?”

Hermione’s large brown eyes peered at him from over her woollen scarf. “You’re… talking about food?”

“What did you think I was talking about?” George suddenly gasped. “Oh, you naughty, naughty witch, you! My, what a dirty mind you have, my dear!”

She glared at him and huffed as she walked back towards her tree. George laughed as he followed her, snaking his arms around her waist and hugging her to his chest. He kissed her hair and placed his chin on her head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I love you, Granger.”

“I’ll love you even more if you buy me this tree,” she cooed, hugging his arm tightly, and George laughed.

“You won’t give up, will you?”

“Nope.”

“Stubborn little witch,” he muttered, kissing her head again. “Fine, I’ll buy you that damn tree, but we’re buying my tree as well.”

Hermione thought for a second and then, she said, “How about we decorate  _ my  _ tree but take  _ your  _ tree to an orphanage?”

George smiled and held her tighter. “You’re brilliant, and even though we’re not going to decorate my tree, at least it’ll be used for a good purpose.”

Hermione turned her head to gaze up at him. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” He lowered his head to meet her lips with his, softly kissing her, and she beamed against his mouth. “Okay, you’re not mad when you do that.”

“I’m not mad.” He pulled away from her and pulled out his wand. “Now, let’s Levitate your  _ extraordinary  _ tree — see how I didn’t call it abnormal? Be grateful for that.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him but jumped into his arms to kiss his cheek. She knew they might argue over inconsequential things, but at the end of the day, their love conquered all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
